One more Cradle Trilogy: Part II
by hubblejubble48
Summary: Shannon and her unborn child are in a coma, will they live or die? PG13 due to romance, violence and adult language. R&R please!
1. Epilogue from One more cradle I

Chapter 1: Prologue (Epilogue from One more Cradle)- What happens next?

Though they didn't want to, both Sayid and Charlie had to do what they thought was right.

"Claire, I need to tell you something," Charlie was very serious on the outside, but inside he just wanted to cry and laugh about this all at the same time. "I don't want to marry you, I mean I do, just not here. Because I do love you, just not here. I mean I do love you here, but I can't marry you here," Charlie struggled for the correct words, but in the end he realized no words were the right ones.

"Oh, so you love me just not enough to get married, I mean you want to get married you just don't love me enough to not care about our wedding, but about me!" Claire wanted to cry, but for some reason this didn't come as a shock.

"The reason I'm doing this is because I do care about you! You just don't understand," Charlie said, he tried not to make her hate me, but there was no way he couldn't.

"Then help me understand why your dumping me!" Claire was filled more with anger than sadness.

"I can't," Charlie looked away from her. His eyes were watering.

"Because there is no reason! You don't want to take responsibility for something that's not yours!" Claire was looking at Charles.

"No that's not it! I love Charles," Charlie's eyes watered even more as one tear escaped.

"Then what is it Charlie!" Claire stood up and stared down upon him.

"I just can't tell you," another tear escaped his eyes. He could see she didn't care about the fact _that _he was leaving her, but the reason why.

"Then you have no explanation as far as I'm concerned, which is why Charles and I are moving to the beach. Don't follow us!" Claire picked up Charles and headed through the trees to the beach.

Sayid was still waiting for her to wake up, but Shannon was almost equivalent to dead. He tried to memorize all the questions he could ask her, without making himself angry.

"Sayid, don't waste away watching her, she may never wake up," Jack came inside and sat down on the tent floor.

"I know. But there are so many things I need to know from her," Sayid kept staring at Shannon's motionless body. "She has to wake up!"

"But we need you to help us work around here. You're one of the strongest people on the pile of dirt spat in the middle of the ocean," Jack tried hard to encourage Sayid to leave Shannon's tent. But Sayid refused.

"I need these answers as soon as possible," Sayid said, finally looking away from Shannon.

"But she's not waking up anytime soon," Jack kept on going, for he wasn't going to leave that tent without Sayid. "Sayid, she might already dead." This for some reason came as a humongous shock to Sayid.

"She could be dead," Sayid repeated.


	2. How long has it been?

Chapter two: How long has it been?

It had now been one month and three weeks that the castaways were stranded. There were no signs of ships or planes. Shannon remained in her coma, and Claire continued to exclude Charlie from her and Charles' everyday activities. The only change was that Sayid didn't stay by Shannon's side twenty four hours a day. Instead, he helped Michael build the raft, helped Jin fish and helped Claire with Charles. Without Shannon to give him orders every minute of the day, he could only help out around camp.

"The raft is almost done Jack," Sayid had become the status reporter.

"Okay, good," Jack answered. "Um, I was wondering, would it be too much trouble for you to ask Sawyer if he has any sort of paper and anything to write with? I think it would be better if we had a sheet telling us what is done, and what needs to be," Jack scratched his neck.

"Sure, and notify me next time Shannon needs to be fed and I'll do that too," Sayid started towards Sawyer. "Do you have any paper and something to write with?" He asked the lazy young man.

"Yep," Sawyer kept his eyes closed.

"May I have them?" Sayid asked.

"Yeah, but it's gonna cost you," Sawyer smirked and sat up, opening his eyes.

"What do you want in exchange?" Sayid glared at Sawyer, for what ever Sawyer wanted it had to be something crazy.

"I'll give you the paper and pen if you, watch my stuff while I go to the bathroom," Sawyer stood up and began to dance around, trying to hold it in.

"Go ahead," Sayid smiled and giggled a little. Sawyer ran off into the forest. Sayid looked through the belongings that Sawyer had grabbed from the plane. While he was scavenging, Sayid found a picture frame. It was a small frame painted gold with an extravagant border. He had recognized it, but he didn't know where he had seen it before, so he slipped it into his pocket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, terrorist!" Sawyer came storming out of the trees. "Put that back where you found it or you don't get you paper!"

"I already checked, you don't have paper, or a pen. Any way this is mine," Sayid snapped.

"I don't care! None of this is mine but I am keeping it all!" Sawyer raised his fist and punched Sayid in the left eye. He stumbled over Sawyer's lawn chair and fell, face first, into the soft sand.

"Ouch!" Sayid whispered, he didn't want Sawyer to think he was weak. So he jumped back up as fast as he could. Sayid leaped onto the chair and began to bounce, planing to grab the tree branch above him and give Sawyer a swinging kick. But when he was jumping, he heard a snap. His foot fell through the chair and he fell on his bottom, back into the sand. Sayid kicked the chair off him.

"You broke my chair," Sawyer pouted. He cared nothing about the frame now, but about his chair. He acted as if he just lost a family member.

"What a baby!" Sayid whispered as he left Sawyer to mourn for his chair.

"Hey did you get the paper?" Jack asked, examining Sayid's eye, which was turning blue.

"No. He didn't have any, but I got this," Sayid pulled out the golden frame. And then it came to him.

"I think you got a little more than a frame," Jack said. "You should get some ice."

"I will later, wait we have ice?" Sayid lost his thought.

"Yeah, Charlie and I got bags from Sawyer, and put them in the coolest cave," Jack answered.

"Oh okay, thanks," Sayid slipped the frame back in his pocket, and headed off to help Jin on his next fishing trip.

Charlie didn't have to worry about Claire getting mixed up with Jason anymore, so he decided to explore the questions he had about his dreams. He wanted to know, was Alex alive? And did Walt have some sort of awkward powers? Charlie saw Sayid come through the trees to the caves, offering the freshly caught fish the the survivors who resided at the caves.

"Sayid!" Charlie called. Sayid came over and offered Charlie some fish. "Maybe later," Charlie said. "I have to ask you, what do you know about Alex?" Sayid was shocked. "Look I had this crazy dream that Shannon woke up from the coma and..."

"And she told me that Alex was alive. So we went out to find Danielle and in the end we all got killed by the others," Sayid finished Charlie's sentence.

"Wow, how'd you know?" Charlie asked, now he was the shocked one.

"I had the very same dream," Sayid answered. "And I don't know if Alex is alive. Danielle said that Alex was dead, and we could go find her, just not with Sawyer."

"And now Claire doesn't have any reason to talk with Jason," Charlie said. "But I still don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. If I come I want someone watching her, and maybe a smaller group this time."

"Okay, I'll round up, wait, do you think people are going to believe us," Sayid asked. "After all, it was just a dream."

"Yeah, a dream that might come true, unless we don't let it," Charlie answered. "Us and Hurley should be the only ones."

"Well maybe Locke too," Sayid said. He didn't feel comfortable with only three people, since in his dream there were three others, Jason, Mitch, and the long haired man. Charlie went to ask Locke. Locke said that he would do what ever Charlie asked him to. And Hurley said he would show them where Danielle lived now. They were all armed with guns, and right before they left Jack came over.

"Where are you going?" Jack questioned them.

"We are headed into the forest," Locke said.

"Okay, never mind. Sayid, I was about to give Shannon her medicine, did you want to help?" Jack asked.

"No not right now," Sayid turned away. He really did want to help but he knew that finding Danielle, and possibly Alex, was the most important thing to do right now.


	3. Which way to what is right?

Chapter 3: Which way to what is right?

Shannon was sitting on a golden staircase and wearing a white dress. She looked around. Apparently, she was floating in the clouds. At the top of the staircase was a huge golden gate, and standing in front of it was Boone.

"Shan, come with me, it's for the better," Boone was trying to convince her to climb to the top of the stairs and enter the gate.

"No, Shannon, came back to me," Shannon jerked her head towards the bottom of the stairs. Sayid was smiling there. At the bottom of the stairs, behind Sayid, was and island.

"I don't want you to be around him," Boone said, not loosing her temper at all.

"Don't listen to him, I need you. We all want you to come back," Sayid was trying to convince her to come back to the island with him.

"I hate the island," Shannon stood up and looked from Sayid to Boone and vice versa. Boone and Said were both smiling sweetly. "But I hate Boone too." Shannon couldn't decide, she knew that if she went back to the boring, scary island then Boone would be there anyway, but if she went through the gate Boone would be gone, but so would Sayid.

"It shouldn't be hard to chose. Up here you can watch over our baby," Shannon began to lean towards Boone. "That's it. Now just come up the rest of the way."

"No Shannon!" Sayid didn't get mad or sad, but stayed content. "You can't go there, for you it might not be a happy place. You might not be headed to heaven." Shannon didn't even think of the possibility that she might not be headed for heaven, but hell.

"I'm coming Sayid," Shannon started to descend the staircase.

"Shannon! Our baby needs you to help her more than Sayid needs you now," Boone walked slowly towards Shannon.

"Go back up there, I've already chosen," Shannon shooed Boone.

"You want to go live on that filthy island with people who don't even appreciate you?" Boone interrogated her. She stopped. Going back to the island meant dying there too.

"I want to live, just not on the island," Shannon pouted.

"You Shannon, you can save the other castaways if you come to the gate, but for you it's too late," Boone dropped his head. Shannon could save her "friends" if she entered the gate, or she could join Sayid and live on the island with her "friends" and the others where there is a possibility she might die early anyway.

"Shannon come dow with me, for your daughter," Sayid reached out to her. Boone also reached for her. "Down here, your daughter is alive."

"Yes, but down there you can't protect her," Boone said as Shannon looked at him.

"I need to protect my daughter. That's what being a mother is about," Shannon grabbed Boone's hand and they climbed the staircase. When they got to the top, there was a sign in sheet.

"Shannon! NO!" Sayid called from the bottom. The bottom now seemed at lot farther than it had before.

"Boone, I can't sign in," Shannon floated back to the middle of the stairs. "I don't know which path to chose!"

"If you came this way you will meet our God. Everyone will come here in the future, so why not now?" Boone retried to convince her. She was on the brink of death, and didn't know which way to go.

"Which path is the right one? Am I needed more on the island, or in heaven?"Shannon prayed.

"You can't pray here, but if you like you could meet God, as I said before, by joining me," Boone extended his hand again. Sayid also extended his hand. Shannon sat back down.

"I'm not ready to chose yet. I need more time to live and think," Shannon cried.

"Please don't cry," Sayid told her in comforting words. "You said you needed to live. Join me and you can." Shannon stayed put.

"I don't want to live or die right now, I just want to _be_," Shannon began to cry silently again.

"You can't be for very long, Shan. You only have the time on this watch," Boone pulled a golden pocket watch from his white pants. The watch was hooked onto a golden chain.

"What is it with heaven being the place of white and gold?" Shannon asked Boone. He tossed her the watch. It had one day, four hours and twenty five minutes left on it. "I have about a day and a sixth left." Boone nodded solemnly.

"If you came up here you time is unlimited, but if you go down there, in a long time, you will be faced with this same choice. You could just get it over with now?" Boone's hand was still out stretched.

"I just don't know," Shannon put her head down.

"We'll give you time, but when the clock runs out, your future is in Jack's hands," Boone waved his hand and an image of Jack operating on her appeared, in the end, she died.


	4. Don't push me in the mud!

Chapter 4: Don't push me in the mud!

As they were hiking through the jungle, the trees seemed as though they were purposely slapping the small group. They were traveling at a decent pace, but they would stop every once in a while and let Hurley rest.

"Okay, sorry I'm slowing us down," Hurley said. "I just get dehydrated if we go too long without a water break." All of a sudden they heard a voice in the distance.

"Hurley?"

"Who's there?" Hurley called, lifting hs gun.

"Danielle!" they heard. She emerged from the trees, also holding a gun. "Why do you keep coming back?"

"We think that your child, Alex, maybe alive," Sayid said.

"Oh, well you must be wrong, they killed her in front of me," Danielle hated talking about Alex. "Why do you think she is alive?" Sayid told her about his and Charlie's dream. "I see. I see that you are coming to my home to tell me about a dream?"

"No, we really think she may be alive," Charlie answered.

"She's not. She can't be," Danielle said dropping her head and sitting on a nearby rock. Sayid went over to comfort her. "They held me down and hanged her. I fought my way out of there clutches, and made my home."

"Maybe she didn't die. Ethan hanged me, and Jack revived me," Charlie said. He too went over to Danielle. Hurley and Locke followed him.

"Maybe, but where would they take her?" Danielle questioned them. "They don't live anywhere. Do they?" They now larger group heard another crack. Everyone lifted their guns, Danielle's being a shot guns and everyone else's a nine millimeter hand gun. They formed a circle and scanned the trees, top to bottom, over a hundred times.

"It was probably nothing," Hurley quivered. He wanted to think it was nothing, but somehow, he knew there was something out there. A branch fell from a tree near Hurley. They all looked up. There was nothing there. "Um, dudes, this is freaking me out."

"Shh," Locke quieted everyone. They continued to scan the jungle, but still they saw nothing. "Okay, it was nothing." But as soon as they all put their guns down, they saw something dash through the trees near them. It was a white and brown blur. They all saw it, yet no one raised their guns again.

"It was probably just a boar," Charlie suggested.

"Yes, a boar," Danielle was still searching the forest. They saw the animal dash past them again.

"Show your self, you dumb boar!" Sayid called into the forest. The animal hid behind a tree.

"Sayid?" it yelled. A girl stepped out from behind the tree.

"Oh my god!" Sayid went over to her. "I thought you were dead!"

"They thought I was too, but I escaped them and ended up here," the women answered. Sayid embraced his long lost love, Nadia. "They put me on a ship that sailed to Australia to export products. At Australia, they picked up gasoline. They were bringing the gas to Tarawa, Kiribati and the ship blew up. I grabbed a piece of wood that had broken off, and I floated here. I didn't know anyone else was living here, then I saw you and I panicked. I thought they were here to kill me!" Nadia began to cry and Sayid hugged her.

"It's all right, come back to our camp. You can meet the people who were with me on a plane when it crashed here," Sayid kissed her forehead, and they all walked back to the beach. Danielle was hesitant to come, but Hurley convinced her to.

Everyone stared at them when they got back to camp.

"Who are the new guys?" Sawyer asked as they passed him.

"They are both girls, Danielle and Nadia," Sayid and Sawyer glared at each other. After they had passed Sawyer put in another remark.

"That terrorist brought back the physco path French lady and his old girlfriend," Sawyer rolled his eyes and smirked. Sayid turned and gave him the finger. Sawyer smiled and pretended to put it in his pocket.

"Jack, I would like you to meet my friends Danielle and Nadia," Sayid introduced them all. "And this is Jack."

"I heard you revived him," Danielle pointed to Charlie. "After he had been hung."

"Yes, but I hated doing it," Jack tried to describe how hard he had whacked Charlie. Charlie grabbed his chest, and for the first time, he found that when he put his hand there, it hurt.

"Do you think that they would have done that to my daughter, after they hanged her?" Danielle asked the spinal surgeon.

"It's very possible," Jack told her. "Sayid Shannon isn't awake yet, but she took her medicine very well."

"Shannon?" Nadia looked up at Sayid.

"Thanks Jack," Sayid entered the tent.

"Sayid wait!" Nadia entered the tent too, but she didn't like what she saw. "There's another woman."

"No, that's not it," Sayid tried to not get Nadia mad at him, they just reunited.

"You said that you thought I was dead, I would expect that you moved on. I am not mad," Nadia sat down with Sayid. She wanted him to feel like he could trust her.

"I did notice you, and I trust you," Sayid smiled.

"How did you?" Nadia looked very puzzled. Nadia saw Sayid's priceless smile and smiled herself. They cuddled together for the rest of the evening until Michael asked for more help with the raft.

"I can help," Nadia said. "I'm very good with building." She helped Sayid, Michael and Jin build the raft all night. Sayid caught Nadia yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked her. "We can stop and sleep if you want to."

"I'll sleep if you're their to protect me," Nadia held Sayid's hand.

"I'll always protect you," Sayid said as they told Michael they were going to the caves. Be fore they settled down though, Nadia met everyone at the caves.

"Thank you for being so kind to me," Nadia said hugging him. "I... I love you Sayid." They entered a cave and she slept next to him. Sayid pulled out the frame after Nadia had fallen asleep. He remembered where he had seen the frame. He got his back pack, which was right outside, and he took out a torn picture. He put his picture of Nadia in the frame and set it in front of her. Then he too fell asleep, next to her.


	5. Your time is up

Chapter 5: Your time is up

Shannon continuously looked at the watch. She now had one day left before her future lied in Jack's hands. She still couldn't decide if she was needed to live or die more. She wished she had heavenly powers, but was still living. Shannon wept, as usual, and talked to herself.

"If I go back to Sayid, then I'll have to live on that hell, on the other hand, if I go with Boone to heaven then Sayid will be sad," Shannon listed all the pros and cons of each situation. "If I go back to the island then I'll have to live with Boone, and if I go to heaven I can watch over my daughter and other friends," Shannon was now leaning towards heaven, for it had less cons. "Also if I went to heaven, I could meet God. But Sayid said it might not be heaven I'm going to. Wait, he said I could go to hell?"

"Yes, he did," Boone appeared at the top of the stairs. The golden gate was right behind him. "Are you coming?"

"Where's Sayid?" Shannon looked at the end of the stairs, but Sayid wasn't there.

"He's not coming. I need to tell you, if you don't watch over our baby, she will be raped and murdered, like Alex." Boone said. "If you had told me, then I would have protected, not pushed you!"

"I'm sorry, I'll go back to the island to tell you," Shannon stood up. "I've made my decision." She walked down the stairs. Now Sayid appeared, smiling and holding his hand out for her.

"Shannon no!" Boone called running down the gold staircase. "I can't let you get hurt! Sayid's long lost lover just came back. He's with her now."

"What!" Shannon stared Sayid down. His grin faded into a shameful straight face. "You couldn't wait for me!"

"I had already been waiting for her," Sayid said. "But I still want you."

"Oh, so you want me to be your mistress?" Shannon put her hands on her hips and yelled at him. "If there is a hell, I hope you're the only citizen. Shannon stormed up the stairs, but on her way up, she tripped. Her head smacked the golden railing on the exterior of the staircase, and she tumbled to the bottom.

"If she doesn't take your hand, you can't take her back with you," Boone said to Sayid. Sayid vanished and Boone helped his unconscious sister. "You're time will run out and you'll have to come to heaven. I'm sorry you didn't get to chose." Boone smiled and vanished, leaving the soul of Shannon to be accepted into heaven, after Jack operates on her.


	6. Liar, Liar

Chapter 6: Liar, Liar

Claire had been having trouble taking care of Charles lately, for she kept thinking of Charlie. Maybe he did have a reason, and how ever crazy it was, she wanted to hear it. Claire tried to put Charles to sleep, tried to feed him, she checked his diaper, but she knew he wanted one thing, to see his daddy. So Claire brought Charles with her to see Charlie.

"Claire?" Charlie expected she never wanted to see him again.

"He wanted to see you," Claire handed Charles to Charlie. Immediately, Charles' face lit up, and he smiled. "He's trying to bring us back together."

"I can't be with you, not here," Charlie didn't want to talk about their break up and hurt Claire again, but Claire did.

"I just want to know the reason, no matter how crazy it is," Claire said to him.

"You won't believe me," he answered.

"Maybe not, but i still need to hear it," Claire and Charlie stared at each other. Claire was not going to leave him alone, until he told her why.

"Okay, I had this dream, Sayid had the dream too, so why don't you ask him," Charlie urged Claire on.

"But I'm already asking you," Claire said, her face stern.

"All right. I dreamed that you were talking with Jason, about the wedding, and he abducted you. Then later he killed you," Charlie refused to look at Claire's expression.

"Oh," Claire took Charles, forcing Charlie to look at her. "Okay we won't get married yet. Charlie I love you, why couldn't you have just told me?"

"I thought you would think it was a crazy excuse," Charlie blushed.

"I'm sorry I left you," Claire put Charles in the gym that she had left at the caves, then she hugged Charlie. She practically jumped on him, so they both flew back and splashed into the pool of water behind them. Claire kissed him, and as usual, Charles giggled at them.

"Sayid! Sayid!" Jack called running through the trees, to the caves. Sayid was startled. He met Jack by the stream.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Shannon!" Jack panted.

"Don't you think you should be yelling for Boone?" Sayid asked, as he saw Nadia peek her head out of the cave.

"Oh well I thought you might want to know that... she stopped breathing," Jack said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Why is this good, she could be dead!" Sayid ran to the beach with Jack hot on his heels.

"Wait! This is good because her inhaler could save her!" Jack yelled. Sayid ignored him and kept running until he was at Shannon's tent.

"Hold on, what did you say?" Sayid asked Jack as he came into the tent too.

"I said, the her inhaler could save her, well keep her breathing," Jack said. "But I don't know where it is, do you?"

"Yes!" Sayid darted out of the tent and ran to the towel that Shannon always lounged on. He grabbed a small duffle bag close by it, and ran back to the tent. Sayid zipped open the top pocket and pulled out the small medicine container. "Here." Sayid tossed it to Jack.

"Thanks," Jack said. He put the inhaler into Shannon's mouth and pressed the button. Then he pulled it out and gave her water, to make sure that she took it. Shannon did nothing. Jack repeated this until...

"UHH!" Shannon breathed in deep and she continued to breathe on her own.

"You saved her! Thank you so much!" Sayid hugged Jack.

"Um, okay. Thanks. I guess," Jack patted Sayid's back. Nadia came into the tent.

"Sun shoed me the way here and," Nadia paused. Jack sat dazed, waiting for her to continue. She looked to the side.

"Oh, right." Jack exited he tent leaving Sayid with Nadia.

"I heard what you said," Nadia seemed depressed. "You love her don't you?"

"No," Sayid said beckoning her to come over to him.

"Don't lie to me! That's why you didn't tell me you loved me last night!" Nadia began to cry. "I wish I had never found you here!"

"Please don't be mad that I didn't say 'I love you', I just haven't seen you in two months!" Sayid pleaded that she not be mad, but this time she was only mad that he lied to her. Nadia ran out of the tent in tears. She stopped. She saw Shannon's duffle bag outside the tent. She picked it up.

"Bitch," she whispered to her self. Nadia took Shannon's bag and found a private area of the beach. Nadia invaded the bag, searching for anything to destroy. She found a bathing suit, and razor, a makeup bag, and a book. It was Shannon's diary. Nadia cracked it open.

Dear Diary,

I think I'm falling in love with the most amazing guy. He's not the perfect guy, but he is nice. My jackass brother is trying to break us up. I HATE Boone! I wish he could just leave Sayid and I alone!

Nadia finished the first entry and moved onto the second.

Dear Diary,

Sayid and I are definitely growing closer. We've been spending a lot of time together, and we even went on a "date." If he wasn't nice I would hate him, because to my personal opinion, he's not very sexy. He told me that he didn't care what Boone did to try and separate us.

Nadia began to cry again. Sayid had told her that Shannon and him weren't together. She moved on the the next diary entry.

Dear Diary,

He gave me the hottest present today! Purple high heels! The only part that was weird was that he told me he found them in the wreck, that makes me think that he pulled them off a dead woman! I thought it was sweet though.

Nadia laughed, hoping he had given her shoes he pulled off some lady. Nadia turned the page again and read the last entry.

Dear Diary,

Sayid and I sat by the fire last night and just talked. It was nice. Especially when he kissed me!

Nadia slammed the book shut and balled. She was extremely hurt, she wanted to get back at Sayid somehow, but she didn't know how. She looked back at Shannon's bag and saw the bikini. She smirked and looked around. Then she saw Sawyer.


	7. You had your chance to chose

Chapter 7: You had your chance to chose

Shannon stopped breathing again the next morning, so Jack repeated his inhaler process. She began to breathe again, but Jack was concerned.

"Sayid, she really could die in her coma,unless I give her head surgery to release excess fluid and relieve pressure from the brain," Jack informed Sayid of the risks. "I have to get permission from Boone, but I wanted you to know." Jack left the tent and looked for Boone.

Jack couldn't find Boone anywhere. He saw a crowd around Shannon's lounging area, which had moved near Sawyer's broken chair area. "Boone!"

"Yea?" Boone yelled back, not moving his eyes from the middle of the huddle.

"I need to talk to you!" Jack called.

"Okay," Boone jogged over to him. "Yea?"

"Shannon isn't doing very well and so I wanted to get permission from you to operate on her," Jack told Boone.

"Where would you need to operate?" Boone questioned Jack.

"On her head. It will release fluid and relieve pressure from the brain," Jack said. "If I don't then she could have serious brain damage. I think the damage has already started to come, because she is forgetting to breathe sometimes."

"Why do I never hear about these things earlier?" Boone glared at Jack.

"Can I operate or not?" Jack asked firmly.

"Go ahead, but I want to be there," Boone said.

"You can't be inside, but you can wait outside," Jack said. "I'm going to operate today. Like now."

"Oh. Okay," Boone smiled,and blushed. He was a little embarrassed. Boone followed Jack back to Shannon's tent.

"So what were you looking at any way?" Jack asked before he went into the tent.

"The new girl, she was wearing Shannon's bikini," Boone answered. Jack entered the tent and asked Sayid to get Locke.

Locke came into the tent a few minutes later. "Yes Doc?" he asked.

"I need to operate on Shannon and I need knifes," Locke left and came back five minutes later with his knife case. He opened it.

"Take your pick," Locke left Jack with Shannon, after wishing her good luck. The clock said ten twenty-five.

"Here we go," Jack took out the sharpest knife. He cut the top of Shannon's head open. Blood flowed like a waterfall out of her head. Jack took out a smaller knife and cut away at the tissue protecting the brain. The tissue made even more blood spill out.

"Your going to make it, this is a normal amount of blood loss," Jack talked to Shannon, hoping she wouldn't wake up. He then picked up the sharp knife again and cut a tiny hole in her skull. Bluish- purple fluid spilled out with more blood. The surgery was completed. He put stitches in her head, knowing that the skull and the tissue would grow back. Jack called Boone into the tent.

"Oh my god, is she okay," Boone looked at the blood and fainted. He was falling towards Shannon so Jack grabbed him and laid him down softly next to her. Jack took the towel he used to catch Shannon's blood and went to wash it in the stream at the caves.

"Sayid!" he called. Sayid came over to him, not liking the blood stained towel.

"What happened?" Sayid asked urgently.

"She should be okay, the fluid came out and I gave her thirty head stitches," Jack said. "I need to go clean this towel, I would say you could go in and visit her, but Boone's in there, well sort of." Jack left the beach.

Charlie had readopted the job of cleaning towels, while Claire was feeding Charles. If Charles wasn't eating, Charlie stuck to Claire and him like glue. Jack came to the caves with the towel.

"What happened?" Claire asked sounding worried.

"Shannon needed surgery," Jack said walking to the stream. Charlie and Claire looked at each other and followed him.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

"She's fine, she should recover in the next week," Jack answered, not knowing that she almost died. "But if she doesn't recover in the next week, then she might not ever come back."

"Oh, well thanks for the news," Claire said. She was staring at the towel.

"Yeah, I hope she's doing great," Charlie said as Jack finished rinsing the towel. Jack got up and hung the towel on a branch, separate from the brach that Charles' diapers were on.

"She'll be okay. Thanks for the concern," Jack turned and headed back to the beach. "I'll update you when there is new news!"

"Okay!" Claire yelled back.

"I can't believe he operated on her!" Charlie was astonished.

"He saved you didn't he?" Claire said, lying Charles down for a diaper change.

"Yeah, but he didn't operate on me!" Charlie said. Claire just shrugged her shoulders and handed the wet towel to Charlie.


	8. New friends

Chapter 8: New friends

Sayid was walking along the beach, headed for the huddle. He pushed his way to the middle.

"What are you doing?" he asked Nadia, who was lying on Shannon's towel in her bathing suit.

"Well I'm trying to be like the bitch, since obviously, you're attracted to them," Nadia said, her eyes were closed and there were scraps of paper lying around her. Sayid walked over to her and picked her up. "Hey put me down!" she yelled.

"No," Sayid walked her out of the huddle. The crowd dispersed as Sayid walked farther away. He put her down. "What do you think you were doing?" Sayid yelled at her.

"I told you! I can't push you in the mud anymore, but I can be a slut like your girlfriend!" Nadia screamed back at him.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend," Sayid said.

"You're lying again!" Nadia shouted.

"What?" Sayid asked her. "How can you tell me who I love and who I don't love?"

"I read her diary!" Nadia yelled, running off across the beach.

"Wait!" Sayid called after her, he too sprinted across the beach. Then he saw what he hoped he would never see again. Nadia tripped on a stray stick. She tumbled, just like Shannon, across the beach, but Nadia didn't hit her head. She just sat down, the wind knocked out of her. She was gasping for breath.

"Nadia!" Sayid caught up with her. "Okay just breathe in through your nose, nice and slow," Sayid coached her. A few seconds later she was fine. "I sorry, but why did you read her diary?"

"You are in love with her," Nadia stood up and walked back over to Shannon's towel, and laid back down. Sayid sighed, stood up, and walked towards the caves.

"Sayid wait!" he head Jack call him. He turned around. Jack ran over to him. "Will you help to make a path from the beach to the caves?" Jack questioned.

"Sure, I'll ask Charlie to help too." Sayid kept going. Michael drew up a plan, Sayid and Charlie started making the path.

"Okay, so we need to cut down the branches that get in the way, then we need to line the path with the branches we cut. This will be easy," Charlie said, taking out a knife and beginning to cut. It was easy, though it took the rest of the day.

"Jack the path is finished," Charlie told him after they were done.

"Okay great. Charlie do you still have that pen that you used to write late on the tape?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, do you need it?" Charlie said.

"Yes, thank you," Charlie went back to the caves to get his pen.

"What are you going to write on?" Sayid asked Jack.

"I have a piece of paper I tore out of one of Sawyer's books," Jack smirked. "Don't tell."

"I won't," Sayid smiled back at him. Charlie came out of the trees with his pen.

"Here you go," Jack took the pen and went back to Shannon's tent. Sayid sat on the beach, and Charlie went back to the caves.

Danielle had been making friends a lot quicker than she had expected. Hurley, of course and Locke was her new friend. Claire was just nice to everyone, and Sun had a lot in common with her. Danielle liked not being alone anymore. She actually smiled a couple times.

"Danielle, would you like to move here permanently?" Locke asked her one day. "I'd be glad to help you move your stuff."

"Sure, but the only thing I need from there are my guns and my music box," Danielle smiled. People surprisingly wanted to be around her. Locke went with her to get her music box,but they didn't have a nice trip home. While they were inside Danielle's underground house, they heard a high pitched scream and a loud growl.

"What was that?" Locke stood up.

"It was one of the bears," Danielle got a shot gun, handed one to Locke and they left Danielle's hut. They followed the sound of the growling bear. Then they saw it. The huge polar bear was trying to get up a tree. Danielle pointed her gun at the bear. Locke looked up in the tree. There was a girl there, about twenty-four years old. She had short brown hair, and shining green eyes.

"Danielle," Locke said very quietly. "Look up in the tree. Danielle lifted her head. She dropped her gun, and fainted. "Great time to leave me alone!"

"Help me!" the girl yelled. Locke could barely understand her. It sounded more like handy to him.

"Hold on!" Locke yelled back. He fired his gun. The girl screamed even louder. The polar bear calmed a little, but still tried to get to the girl. It pushed at the tree rocking it. The girl held on as tight as possible, but it wasn't enough. Locke shot the bear again. The girl fell from the tree, the polar bear died, and Locke darted out to catch her. He dived underneath her.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" the girl hugged the old man. Locke could understand her now that she wasn't nervous.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Lillian, but I like to be called Lily," She told him.

"Oh, I thought you were Alex," Locke said.

"You know Alex?" Lily said confused.

"No, but do you? That's her mother over there," Locke pointed to Danielle who still laid motionless on the ground.

"Yes I do. She was in the camp that they left us at," Lily said. She looked at the ground. "But they took her away. I don't know where she is now." Locke helped her up. Then he carried Danielle back the the beach.

"So, how did you come to be on this island?" Locke questioned her.

"I was on a plane that crashed about two months ago," Lily looked a little familiar to Locke, but he wasn't sure. Then he knew it.

"I was on that plane too," Locke said excitedly.

"I was on the back half it broke off, and landed in the water. I swam to the island, and then I met the guy I was sitting next to here, but he's gone now," Lily said. "They killed him, like what I think they did to Alex."

"You don't think Alex is alive?" Locke asked her, shifting his weight, for Danielle was staring to seem very heavy.

"Well, when they took her away, I heard a gun shot," Lily solemnly strode alongside Locke.

Soon they were back at the caves. Locke told everyone her story, and then he revived Danielle. Lily spotted the path.

"Am I allowed to go there?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yes it leads to the beach, where there are more survivors," Locke said. Splashing water on Danielle to wake her.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go meet everyone down there," Lily started down the path.

"Wait. You might want someone to go with you," Locke smiled and Danielle spat and sat up. Sun joined Lily on the path to the beach.

"Where's Alex?" Danielle screamed.


	9. Are you Alex?

Chapter 9: Are you Alex?

Claire knew that if she didn't get clothes for Charles he would either freeze to death over night, or he would get a horrible sun burn in the daytime. So she decided to sharpen a twig. She made a small incision on one end and the other end was sharpened to a very sharp point. She was working hard all morning, trying to look for cloth that wasn't needed. Finally se made him a mostly blue, with some green, onesie.

"Where did Alex go?" Danielle was still asking. Locke was telling her that Lily was the one that they saw.

"Danielle, Lily said that they killed Alex," Locke hated to cause the pain that Danielle had already suffered.

"I knew it, but you told me she was alive!" Danielle screamed.

"No, Danielle, Lily said that they shot her," Locke said. "But she's not sure that they actually killed her."

"Well I'm not getting my hopes up again!" Danielle screamed. "I'm moving back to my house!"

"You can't something will happen to you if you're all alone." Locke followed her all the way back to her hut.

"Will you leave me alone?" Danielle stopped and turned towards him.

"No," Locke said. Danielle put her index finger to her lips. They heard rustling coming from in side Danielle's house. They waited for it to come out, they both had their guns raised. The trapdoor opened and Danielle fired three times.

"Aaaah!" the creature screamed.

"ALEX!" Danielle was positive that this time the girl was her daughter. Alex was bleeding horribly, for Danielle had shot her twice in the shoulder and once in the arm. Alex was screaming in pain. Danielle took her down to her hut.

"Danielle, wait!" Locke poked his head down. "Jack is a doctor!" Danielle grabbed her eighteen year old daughter and darted through the trees to find Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" She screamed, heading for Shannon's tent. He came running out. His head whipping from left to right.

"What is it?" he asked. "Oh," he said when he saw that Danielle was holding a bleeding woman. "Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Alex!" she said, placing her daughter down on the sand.

"Mom, I thought you were dead," Alex said, and then she blacked out.

Jack put Alex where Boone had been a day earlier. After he had cleaned her wound he skillfully used tweezers to pull out the three bullets. He gave Alex stitches like Shannon and then left the tent. "She'll be okay, but she shouldn't be moving her arm for a while."

"Okay, may I sit with her?" Danielle asked.

"Sure, she should be blacked out for a couple of day," Jack left to get Boone and tell him he could also sit in the tent, but with Shannon.

Danielle entered the tent and held Alex's hand. "I've missed you so much," Danielle cried. She couldn't believe that she had shot her own flesh and blood.

"I've missed her too," Lily came inside and comforted Danielle. It wasn't too long before the tent cracked open again and Boone came in. He sat by Shannon until he saw Alex. She was the prettiest thing he had ever saw.

"Who's that?" he asked Danielle.

"It's my daughter, Alex," Danielle cried even louder. Boone stared at her the entire time he was in the tent.

Nadia was trying to attract Sawyer, she didn't know he already had the hots for some one. She moved closer and closer to him everyday, until she just decided to make the first move. "Hi," was all she said though.

"You were Sayid's chick weren't you?" he asked her.

"I was, but he is with that slut now, I hate him," Nadia turned away.

"Looks like we got somethin' in common," Sawyer smiled at her. He thought she was nice, but he'd rather take Kate from Jack right now. Nadia would see Kate flirt with Sawyer, then Jack and then Sayid.

That was Kate's daily schedule, unless someone was going somewhere, she would volunteer. Nadia needed to get Kate and Jack together if she wanted Sawyer bad enough.

Nadia began to start rumors around the camp. She told one woman, who was sitting near Kate, that Sawyer had flirted with her. She purposely said it loud so that Kate would hear. She ignored it though, since Sawyer flirts with everyone. Nadia started another rumor that Sawyer was in love with her, eventually, it got around to Kate.

"You son of a bitch!" Kate said pouncing on Sawyer. She punched him three times in the mouth, nose and eye.

"What the hell?" he yelled. "Why does everyone around here insult my mother, rather than me!"

"Shut up!" Kate stood up and kicked him. Jack was watching and laughing like a hyena from the background. "Go to hell!" she yelled storming off.

"If you didn't notice, this is hell!" he yelled after her. On her way to the caves she ran into Jack who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Good fighting, you whooped his ass!" Jack said. Kate grabbed his head kissed him, and then shoved him off. "Well okay!" he called.

Back on the beach Nadia smiled as she approached Sawyer.


	10. Recovery

Chapter 10: Recovery

"It's Wednesday," Charlie said answering Claire's question.

"Thank you," she said tickling Charles' tiny feet. "I was just wondering how much time Shannon had left."

"She's going to make it, she has to," Charlie assured her.

"I'm not so sure, she has a day left," Claire really didn't wanted Shannon to die. With Shannon around, Claire felt she was useful, now that Charles was born. "I'm going to go check on her." Claire said.

"Okay, do you want me to watch Charles, or are you going to take him?" Charlie asked.

"I going to take Charles, and you can come too," Claire had a 'come with me' expression on her face. Charlie picked up Charles and followed Claire along the path to the beach.

They were surprised that the tent was so full, until they found out that Alex was also a patient. Danielle, Lily, Boone, Sayid, Claire, Charlie and Charles crammed into the small tent. When Boone wasn't staring lovingly at Alex, he was glaring at Sayid.

"What is your baby's name?" Danielle asked.

"Charles," Claire said, petting his soft blonde hair. "Tomorrow he will be one month old."

"Really, already? Gosh we've been on this bloody island for almost two months now," Charlie said looking at Shannon, and then Claire. Claire realized that Shannon was now two months pregnant. It wasn't sowing though. Claire looked at Boone. She wanted to tell him, but Shannon asked her not too, so Claire kept her promise.

"He looks happy and healthy," Boone said.

"Yes, he does," Lily said. "May I hold him?"

"Sure," Charlie and Claire answered in unison. Lily out stretched her arms and rocked the young angel. Charles cooed and fell asleep. Jack popped his head in.

"Whoa, I didn't know there was a party going on. And I hate to be the party pooper, but I need to feed them," Jack said, shooing everyone. When Lily got up Charles woke up, pouting and crying.

"Sorry," Lily said, passing Charles back to Claire.

"He's just hungry. We'll be at the caves, in case anyone needs us," Claire and Charlie headed back to their home at the caves.

When Nadia heard the news that Shannon might not live, surprisingly she didn't want to jump for joy, she just disregarded it. She thought that she flirted with Sawyer just to get back at Sayid, but she found out that she was beginning to be attracted to him.

"So, did you like this Shannon?" Nadia asked Sawyer.

"I think that Shannon is a lot prettier in her bathing suit, when your the one in her bathing suit," Sawyer said smiling.

"Are you flirting with me?" Nadia asked him. He just kept smiling at her. "Okay, well I'm going for a swim." Nadia ran into the water. "I hope that I don't get caught in a rp tide and then need a big strong man to come and save me!" she yelled. Sawyer threw his book, tossed off his shirt and joined the iraqi woman in the cool ocean.

"So how did you and the terrorist meet?" Sawyer asked as he splashed water on her.

She giggled and said, "When we were younger, I used to push him in the mud. Then I protested against Saddam Hussein and Sayid was the one who had to torture me." she said. "It wasn't the first time I had been tortured by the army though." She showed Sawyer all of her scars.

"How could anyone torture such a beautiful woman?" Sawyer kept smiling at her.

"If you keep flirting with me, I'm going to have to flirt back," she splashed water back at him.

"Okay," Sawyer splashed her over and over, and she splashed back. Nadia turned and tried to swim away, but Sawyer grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. He gave her a soft kiss on her tan lips. She kissed him back. They got out of the water dried off and Nadia changed from Shannon's bathing suit back into her shirt and shorts. Nadia put her hair in a pony tail with a pony-tail-holder she had stolen from Shannon's duffle bag. That night, Nadia slept next to Sawyer.

In the morning the caves were very lively. Claire and Charlie were celebrating because Charles was turing one month old in about an hour. Claire tried to focus, but she kept thinking about Shannon, who only had about one day to recover. If she didn't wake up, she was going to be in the coma forever, or die.

"Charlie, I'm really worried," Claire started to cry. Charlie comforted her.

"I know she'll wake up," Charlie soothed Claire.

"Technically, her time is really closer to being up than Jack thinks. If you remember, she went into the coma in the morning," Claire said, crying more.

"Oh I remember, I was there, but she actually didn't hit the rock until twelve thirty-two," Charlie informed her.

"I still think that if she doesn't wake up in time, well I just don't know what it will be like around here without her," Claire wiped away her tears. "I guess we should just focus on Charles right now." Claire stood up and danced with Charles. Charlie joined in and they all laughed together.

Sawyer woke up before Nadia did that morning, but he waited until she woke up before he left her. "Good morning Sunshine," he smiled.

"Good morning," Nadia yawned. Nadia thought she would feel guilty because she had moved on so quickly, but she didn't she was glad she was with Sawyer and not Sayid. Suddenly, she did feel guilty, but not about moving on. "Sawyer, I need to tell you something," she said.

"What?" he asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm sort of the reason you got beat up by Kate the other day," Nadia said ashamed. It wasn't like her to break people up.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have stopped her from punching me," he said putting his and on her chin and pulling her head up.

"I am the reason she got mad at you. I caused it," Nadia said, pulling her head away.

"Well, I never had someone like me that much," Sawyer said. He put his arm around her and they walked quietly down the soft beach. Nadia smiled, extremely glad that he wasn't angry.

The hours ticked away while Sayid, Boone, Lily and Danielle waited in the tent for Shannon and Alex to wake up. Jack came in.

"Feeding time," he said. They all left Jack alone with the two patients. Jack tried to feed Alex first, but when he put the water to her lips, she coughed and opened her eyes.

"AAAAH!" she screamed. "Who are you leave me alone!" Alex kicked Jack and he spilled the water all over Shannon. Danielle ran in.

"Alex, Alex! Calm down," she grabbed her daughter.

"Ouch!" she yelped as Danielle squeezed her arm. "Who is he?"

"That is Jack, he's a doctor," Danielle answered.

"We got rescued?" Alex was so confused.

"No, there was a plane crash, him and more survived it. They are on our side," she finished. Alex calmed.

"Oh." Alex stood up and walked with her mother out of the tent. Boone was the first to introduce himself.

"Hello my name is Boone," He held his hand out for Alex to shake.

"Hi," she said as she walked past him. Danielle and Alex sat on the beach and just talked for hours. Everyone was now huddled around the tent, the day was almost over and Shannon was still asleep. The hours ticked away and the day was lost.


	11. What the hell?

Chapter 11: What the hell?

Boone cried, partially to get Alex's attention, but mostly because of Shannon. She hadn't woken up in the time she was given. Claire and Charlie came running towards the, Charles in Charlie's arms. "Jack wait!" Claire called. She came over. "She still has time, but it will be up at one today!"

"I know, but that's not very promising," Jack said, then he went back into the tent to feed Shannon and give her medicine. Claire frowned, she wished there was a way to give Shannon more time. Alex came over to Boone just as he had planned.

"Hi, I'm sorry about your sister," Alex said rubbing his back.

"It's all right. At least she's not like, carrying a baby, or something," Boone said, using his shirt to dry his tears. Claire and Charlie looked at each other.

It was one o'clock. Shannon's time was up and she wasn't awake. Boone was the first to start to cry, then Claire and Sayid. Nadia wasn't as happy as she thought she would be, but she wasn't even going to begin to tear up. "Well, I'll bury her," Jack said.

"Wait, she not dead yet," Kate said, she was also crying now. "You know, she'll be in there until she dies, unless.."

"I know, Sawyer?" Jack asked. Sawyer pulled out a gun.

"What are you going to do to her?" Nadia asked him.

"What I did to the marshall," he entered the tent.

"NO!" Boone tackled him. The gun went off. Everything stopped and Claire, Kate, Nadia, Danielle, Lily and Alex screamed. Sawyer got up, but Boone didn't. Jack poked his head in. Boone was lying on the ground bleeding.

"You shot him!" Jack pushed Sawyer out of the tent and began to clean Boone's wound. "Are you okay?"

"No," Boone fainted.

"I'm not trusting you with a gun anymore!" Jack said coming out of the tent. "The bullet went right through his stomach!"

"Oh my god!" Alex ran into the tent and sat with Boone. Jack had patched him up with a piece of cloth that used to be white, but now was blood red. Alex held his and and cried.

Jack came in and carried Shannon's flimsy body out to the beach. He laid her on a tarp and wrapped her up. "You're going to bury her _alive_?" Kate winced.

"Well shooting her didn't work," Jack answered. Sayid would have helped out but he just sat on a rock and stared at the glowing ocean. The sun light seemed to be pointing at Shannon. Sayid couldn't make himself watch Jack wrap Shannon in the blue tarp. He did however, help carry her to her grave.

"I will miss you so much," Sayid said. He turned away and began to cry silently. Jack lowered Shannon into the small hole that was dug for her. He began to cover her up.

"What the hell?" the tarp yelled. "Get me out! HELP!"

"Shannon?" Jack asked.

"Jack? Help me! What are you doing?" Shannon started to kick around in the tarp. Jack unwrapped her. "Why were you burying me?"

"We thought you were dead," Jack blushed.

"SHANNON!" Sayid jumped up and grabbed her. He kissed and hugged her.

"I.. can't... breathe!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry," he put her down. Shannon sighed. "Excuse us, please."

"Oh, sure," Jack went back to the beach to tell everyone the news.

"Um, Shannon, I need to ask you some questions," Sayid sat her down. "Are you pregnant?"

"Claire," Shannon stood up and ran to the beach.

"Shannon!" everyone yelled.

"Where's Claire!" Shannon shouted angrily. Claire popped up. Shannon tackled her down and began biting and kicking her.

"What the hell are you doing physco path!" Claire screamed. Charlie gave Charles to Lily and then he grabbed Shannon and held her down.

"What are you doing! Get off me! Where did that bitch go!" Shannon screamed, trying to gnawed Charlie's hand off.

"Clam down!" Charlie yelled in her face. Claire looked at the scratches Shannon had given her. She looked at her arm, where blood was dripping out of teeth marks.

"You told bitch!" Shannon yelled trying to get Claire again.

"Shannon!" Charlie screamed and yelled at her until she was so tired she just fell asleep.

"That was odd," Claire was still examining her scraps.

"Are you okay? She attacked you pretty hard," Charlie asked.

"Where did she go!" Sayid called running out of the forest and searching frantically. He saw Claire. "Did she do that to you?"

"Yes," Claire said. "Did you know she was coming?"

"Well, she sort of said your name really evilly, and then she took off running, but all that came after I asked her... um... a question," Sayid stuttered.

'"Oh," Claire knew what question he was talking about. The crowd began to disperse. Jack put bandages on Claire.


	12. The secret's out

Chapter 12: The secret's out

Shannon woke up the next morning, more pissed than ever. "Where is that bitch Claire?" Shannon asked Sayid who had been watching her all night, in case she woke up and wanted to strike again. Sayid pounced on her, pinned her down and Claire came out from behind a tree.

"I just want you to know, I didn't tell him anything," Claire said.

"Yeah, right then why did he ask me?" Shannon glared at Claire, and fought Sayid trying to get up.

"I had a dream that you woke up from your coma and told me that you were pregnant. So I wanted to know if it was true and now I know that it is," Sayid let her go, and she didn't attack Claire. "I still need to know, is Boone the father?"

"Yes," she said.

"I would like to call you a perverted slut, but I don't want to cause your baby to die," Sayid said he stood up and left the beach. Shannon examined Claire's bandages.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"You attacked me, remember?" Claire answered, sitting down with Shannon.

"I did that? Wow, I'm awesome," Shannon said. Shannon looked out over the sea, and as if something overcame her, she fell backwards.

"Shannon, are you all right?" Claire poked Shannon in the side. She woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" she screamed. She seemed to have just lost her mind. "Where's my baby, they took her, and killed Alex, poor Alex."

"Shannon?" Claire stood up and began to back away.

"Did someone call me?" Alex came over just after Claire had back away about five yards. Shannon saw Alex.

"Oh my god! I'm dead! But I'm still on the island? What the hell is going on!" Shannon started having a spaz attack. She was rolling on the sand and babbling.

"Shannon? Um we need some help over here!" Alex called. As Alex got closer, Claire backed away farther. "Go get someone!"

"Right!" Claire ran off.

"Get away from me dead girl! AAAAH!" Shannon got up and rammed into Alex as hard as she could, knocking her down.

"OUCH!" Alex screamed. Shannon pounced on her, just as she had pounced on Claire the night before. "HELP!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs. She was bleeding all over. Shannon smacked her in the shoulder. "AAAAH! AAAAH!" Alex was yelping in pain.

"You are dead you can't feel anything!' Shannon yelled as she darted off through the jungle.

"Don't let her off on her own!" Alex yelled, then from all the blood loss, she fainted.

Claire had gotten Jack and Sayid, but when they got to the scene of the crime Shannon was gone and Alex appeared to be dead.

"We have to find Shannon! She must have run into the jungle! Come on she could hurt herself or the baby!" Sayid ran into the jungle in search of Shannon.

"BABY?" Boone heard Sayid talking outside the tent when he woke up.

"I would go too, but I have to take care of Alex," Jack said. "Will you organize a search party for Shannon?" he asked Claire.

"What did Shannon do to Alex!" Boone yelled.

"Personally. I don't want that scary bitch to be found, but sure," Claire ran across the beach in search of anyone who would be willing to find Shannon. She rounded up Locke, Michael, Jin, Kate, and Sun. Sun only came to translate for Jin.

Charlie and Claire stayed behind to keep Danielle and Lily company. Also they stayed behind to take care of Charles and watch Walt. Nadia and Sawyer were too busy making out to be disturbed, so they stayed too.

"Did that crazy girl attack my daughter?" Danielle grabbed a gun as she asked Claire.

"Yes, but she's gone now," Danielle jumped up and sat down again.

"Oh," she said. Claire's eyes widened, she was trying to make more clothes for Charles, while Charlie cleaned more towels and Lily played with the Charles.

Sayid met the search party in the forest. They trekked thorough the large, green jungle all day. It wasn't until the afternoon that they finally picked up Shannon's trail. And still they followed it all afternoon. They finally found Shannon, it was a horrible sight. Sun had turned away to throw up. Sayid had run up to her.

"Shannon! What are you doing!" Sayid asked lowering her from the string she had tried to hang herself with. She was unconscious again.

"I need to know how long she had been hanging!" Jack asked, after they had brought her back. "Just put her back in the tent." Sayid didn't feel obligated to look after her anymore, and he didn't have to because Boone was in there, even though he was in the tent for Alex, and because he was a patient himself.

Boone had planned to spill all his true feelings to Alex, in case she was attacked again, or even killed. Alex did eventually open her eyes. Boone decided it would be easier to show her how he felt rather than tell her so when she woke up, he kissed her.

"Wow, you like me back I guess," she smiled at him. Boone and Alex helped each other sit up and get out of the tent and away from Shannon. Alex had twice as many bandages than Claire did. Boone had one huge one. Sawyer saw the couple limp by.

"Damn! If there is a contest for the most bandaged person, I'm losing!" Sawyer said. Nadia laughed and jumped on him.

"Jeez, they never stop!" Boone said. He and Alex tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. They sat on the beach and watched the sun set over the horizon, then they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Healing takes time

Chapter 13: Healing takes time

Locke had built a wooden cage, lined with soft pillows and blankets, for Shannon. No one wanted to be her next victim, so Kate suggested it be best if she were in solitary confinement. The men took turns guarding her to make certain that she couldn't escape, or hurt herself.

"I feel bad for her, you know, we are treating her like an animal," Sayid said.

"Sayid, she's acting like an animal," Jack told him. "If she doesn't stay locked up, she will attack someone else." Sayid knew that. He just wanted to be close to her, and with her in a cage, the closest he could get to her was one yard away. Unless she was up against the side of the bars.

"Shannon, you need to prove to them that this is not really you," Sayid tried to convince her that if she acted normal then she would be released. Shannon would babble some crazy word back at him.

"Sayid, I think she's like, gone dude," Hurley said sitting on the beach with five bottles of water. "I mean she's so brain dead."

"I can't believe that," Sayid said.

Alex and Boone were growing closer everyday, helping each other get around and just being together.

"Thanks for being my friend on this god forsaken piece of trash!" Alex said. She was trying to tell him she was falling in love, but she didn't know how.

"I really like you," Boone said, he didn't know how to express his feelings either. So he just kissed her. She kissed him back. "Well now I know."

"I know too," Alex said, kissing him again.

Charlie had been taking care of Charles a lot more, now that Claire had been attacked. Claire asked Danielle, since she already had a child and because she was a girl, to help her feed Charles. Other than those times, Charlie was with Charles all the time.

"Charlie thank you so much! I'm sorry I just dumped the responsibility on you," Claire apologized.

"It's okay, you need to heal, and that takes a long time," Charlie said as he washed Charles in the stream. Charles splashed the water in Charlie's face, then giggled. "Hey!" Charlie tickled him. Claire passed Charlie a towel to dry Charles off.

"I can dress him, if you want me too," Claire offered, she felt so helpless.

"Sure," Charlie laid Charles on the outfit that was spread across the ground. Claire dressed her son and gave him back to Charlie. "Time for bed, Chap," Charlie said putting Charles in his cradle. Charles cried for about ten minutes before he drifted off.

"It's getting late, I'm going to sleep too," Claire laid down next to Charles. Charlie kissed her goodnight and laid down with her. They cuddled until both of them were sleeping.

Alex laid on the soft sand. Boone got up and started to walk away. "You're not just going to leave me here?" Alex asked as Boone kept going. "Maybe I'm reconsidering who I fall in love with." she whispered to herself.

"Really?" Boone asked. Alex turned around and saw Boone with a pillow and two blankets.

"Never mind," she said. They kissed each other goodnight, and they too fell asleep.

Sawyer was telling Nadia about what happened to his chair. "This is very _interesting_," she lied.

"I can tell you don't want to talk about this and it was a test, you failed. You were supposed to tell me what you really thought, but you lied instead, we don't have a future together," Sawyer said, he turned away from her.

"You know what I think? I think that you fell in love with a chair and then me, so you care more about your stupid lawn chair than me!" Nadia yelled.

"That's better," Sawyer turned back around, kissed her goodnight and the also fell asleep.

It was Sayid's turn to watch Shannon, and he was the only one who actually stared at her all during his shift. "Shannon, Shannon, Shannon," he always tried to connect with her but he never could. "Shannon, please, you need to come back down to earth." Sayid eventually drifted off himself. Shannon saw this as an opportunity.

"Bye, bye bastard," Shannon whispered. She stole his knife and cut two of the bars down. She escaped into the forest, in the middle of the night, after she dropped the knife into Sayid's stomach. Sayid made not a sound, he just stayed asleep.

Shannon ran through the forest, following the path leading to the caves, before she disappeared, she figured she should take care of some unfinished business. She picked up another knife and slowly strolled towards Claire, Charlie and Charles.


	14. In the still of the night

Chapter 14: In the still of the night

Everyone in the camp was sleeping peacefully, Shannon thought she was doing a favor for Sayid when she stabbed him, and now she was just going to help out her other friends. Claire and Charlie lay hopelessly not knowing that they would not wake up that morning. Shannon hovered over Claire with a crazed look on her face. Her grip on the knife was loosening.

"Stop!" she heard a voice call from behind her. "Save the knife for someone else," the voice told her. Shannon turned around. A little boy, who was barley visible due to the color of the night and the the color of his skin. "Give the knife to me." he said.

"Yes," Shannon said, entranced by the red glow in the boy's eyes. She threw the knife at him. It hit him the the forehead. He pulled it out. "Thank you," he said, not one drop of blood escaped the hole in his head. Shannon collapsed. The boy walked over to her and stabbed her ten times. He thought his age was a good amount of times to stab a pregnant girl.

While Sayid slept, blood poured out of his stomach, he didn't realize that he had been stabbed. The knife still stood straight up. He was slowly dying in the still of the night.

The boy emerged from the trees, spying Sayid's bleeding body. He smiled. He took the iraqi's hair, tied it in a knot, and hung the man from a tree brach, waiting for everyone to wake up. He dipped his finger in the wound of the girl who was dragging behind him. He spelled out very articulately the words 'you're all stuck here with me' in blood on the sand. Then all of a sudden the raft the boy's father had been building burst into flames. Finally someone woke up.


	15. Wake up call

Chapter 15: Wake up call

Boone stirred and awoke, he nudged Alex awake too when he saw the new raft in flames just like the one before it. Everyone started to run around and try to put the fire out. Walt ran over to help. "Stay back Walt, you'll get hurt!" his father called. Walt backed away and no one saw him smirk. Boone and Alex stood up and headed for the raft.

"Oh my god!" Boone shouted when he saw Shannon lying in the sand. He looked around. "HELP!" he called into the darkness. Alex also looked around.

"Holy shit!" she said, pointing to the message. "HELP!" she yelled too. Then they both saw Sayid hanging from the nearby tree. Alex collapsed from pure shock. Boone caught her and yelled louder. Jack finally came over.

"Oh my god!" Jack took Sayid down. And checked his pulse. He was still alive, but barely.

Jack also checked Shannon's pulse, who was also barely alive. "Get someone to help me carry them! QUICK!" Jack shouted. Boone sprinted across the beach until he found Locke. They both ran back to Jack.

"Not now, I I don't do something, they'll both die, but I can't operate on two people at once," Jack looked at Boone and Locke. "If neither of you can do it, who are we going to let die?" Jack said. "We need to make a decision fast, or they'll both die!"

"Operate on Shannon!" Boone shouted.

"No offense Boone, but Shannon is already messed up enough, I think we should go with Sayid," Locke replied.

"Then it's up to me," Jack figured that, for the safety of everyone else at camp, Sayid was the best choice.

"NO!" Boone yelled at Jack. "That bastard is the reason all this happened!" Boone accused the man of the terrible things that had happened.

"I know, but I Shannon is let loose again, more people could die, this is Sayid's knife, he was on duty! Shannon stole it, escaped and stabbed him!" Jack explained his reasoning for wanting Sayid to live. "If Sayid dies, Shannon won't trust anyone and she will kill us all, if Shannon dies, Sayid will be heartbroken, but he got over the death of one of his girlfriends, he can get over the death of the other one," Jack said.

"You can't decide which one of your patients lives and which one dies!" Boone shouted at the top of his lungs. He lost too much air from yelling and so he fainted.

"He's so pathetic," Jack said, removing the knife from Sayid's stomach. "I don't know how long he had the knife in him, but it was long enough for Shannon to get to the caves and back to the beach again, there was a trace of blood," Jack said. He began to patch up Sayid with the needle and thread he had in his pocket.

"Are you sure that's going to stay?" Locke asked.

"It has to," Jack answered, not sure of the correct answer to Locke's question.

"Oh," Locke picked up Alex and carried her away. Jack could see that the fire was almost out, and then he saw the message.

"LOCKE!" he called. Locke came back, he was no longer holding Alex, he had put her down on a blanket. Jack pointed to the message. Locke knew who had written the message. It was the same little boy who had burned the raft the first time. Locke had a horrified expression on his face, he didn't think that Walt was capable of murder. "It's okay, whoever did this, has to be close by."

The night brightened into day. Shannon was hopelessly placed back in the fixed cage and she would never get back the strength to pull that off again. Jack wasn't sure how long she would last alive in the cage, but he kept his hopes up. The night before, after he had helped Sayid, he helped Shannon. Jack stopped her bleeding and sewed her wounds up, and he knew that her baby was dead. And if her child wasn't dead, then it would be still born.

"I never want to be on duty again!" Sayid said, partially recovered.

"Well, healing takes a long time and now we have..." Jack counted on his fingers. "Now we have about five people, including Shannon, who are injured."

Claire woke up to see that Charles was missing and that there was a trace of dried blood near his crib. "Oh my god," Claire put two and two together and she thought that her baby boy had been murdered.

"Good morning!" Charlie called from the stream. Claire turned to see Charlie giving Charles a bath. Claire ran over to Charles, picked up his nude body and squeezed him until he cried.

"Charles I'm so sorry," she said putting her son back into the water.

"Okay," Charlie said, confused.

"I saw the blood and thought he was dead,"Claire told Charlie.

"Oh, that's Shannon's blood," Charlie informed her.

"She got away! Her blood... she was... Oh my god!" Claire finally shouted. "She was coming after me!"

"She probably was, she had already stabbed Sayid, he was on watch," Charlie said. "If that bitch had got anywhere near you, I would have shot her just like I had Ethan." Claire smiled. She hugged and kissed Charlie.

"Thank you," she said, standing up to get more news at the beach.

"I'll bring him by when I'm done!" Charlie called after her. Claire headed down the path to the beach. She thought about Shannon the whole way there.

"_That poor girl, she is out of her mind. She was coming after me. I would have died, what stopped her? Something must have attacked her. Why else would she be bleeding?_" Claire arrived at the beach, and was immediately horrified by the message. "Whose blood is that?" she asked Jack who was sitting near Sayid.

"Shannon'," Jack replied, pointing to Shannon who was curled up and covered in blood in the cage.

"Oh," Claire wanted this all to be over. "Oh my god! Her baby!" Claire rushed over to the cage to get a better look at where Shannon had been stabbed. "Who did this to her?"

"We think she did it to herself," Jack said. Walt heard nearby, he smirked and kept walking along the beach.

"That's a bit of a wake up call," Claire said sitting down, astonished.

"You're telling me," Nadia said, she was covered in blood, but it wasn't hers, I was Sayid's.


	16. Epilogue: Too many patients

Chapter 16: Epilogue

"What happened to you!" Jack asked her.

"I don't know I woke up, covered in blood," Nadia said. "I would have washed off, but I wanted you to see."

"Oh, okay, you can go wash off now," Jack said. Nadia dashed for the ocean to clean herself.

"Are Sayid and Shannon _dead_?" Claire asked.

"No, Sayid is fine, Shannon is fine, but Shannon's baby..." Jack held Claire's hand. He hugged her. Charlie came out of the trees and saw Jack kiss Claire on the forehead when he pulled out of the hug. Charlie took Claire's astonished expression.

"Here's Charles," Charlie gave the baby boy to his mom. "Is everyone all right?" Charlie sat down between Jack and Claire, glaring at Jack.

"Thanks," Claire smiled and rocked Charles as he cooed. Sawyer came over, he was one of the people helping to put out the fire. He covered in ashes.

"What is it with that couple coming over here covered in something that they could have washed off?" Claire asked Jack.

"Ha ha," Sawyer gave here a sarcastic smile. "I was putting out the burning raft when I fell in the fire. I slipped on the sand," Sawyer collapsed on the sand.

"Sawyer!" Nadia yelled. She darted back across the beach to them. "What happened to him?" she asked Jack.

"He said he fell in the fire," Jack answered. "He doesn't have very bad burns. Will you get someone to bring him to the medical tent?" Jack answered. Nadia nodded her head and came back with Michael. They carried him to the tent. "My number of patients is increasing daily. Soon I won't be able to take care of them all."

"Well I'm fine now, but I still need the bandages," Claire said. Jack Smiled at her. Charlie was boiling mad. Claire wouldn't cheat on him, but then again, he did break up with her. Charlie wanted to punch Jack so bad, but then the doctor would be the patient. Charlie just left. He was on watch duty now anyway.

"I'll be back later," he called to Claire. Charlie sat in front of the wooden cage. He turned around and stared at Shannon. "Just get up I know your not sleeping. I also know that Walt stabbed you." Charlie was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around. There stood Walt, who was glaring at him. Walt moved his shirt so the sun was shining on it. Charlie was blinded. He knew Walt was holding a knife. "What the hell!" he jumped up.

"You shouldn't have said that," Walt had the glow rising in his eyes again. Charlie stood up poised, ready to run. Shannon stood up behind Charlie. Shannon was put in such a an isolated place, no one saw the cage and Shannon rise. Shannon pulled a knife out of her pocket. She held it in front of her and went to Charlie's side, just out of his vision. Walt smiled and pulled out his knife.

"you're going to kill me," Charlie said. Walt just smiled, the glow growing brighter. Charlie turned to his side and ran, right into Shannon's knife.

**Author's Notes:** Some questions you might want answered are, What is wrong with Walt? Is Charlie dead? Are Shannon and her baby going to be okay?

These questions will be answered in One more cradle Trilogy: Part III!

Look for it soon!


	17. Strategy

This chapter has been added to my story for strategy purposes. Don't mind it.


End file.
